Użytkownik:Elijah Jason Shane
140px-Slugterra-obrazek.png|Czemu!Czemu on jest taki slodki?! 200px-Zdziwiony Berpy.JPG 200px-Śpiochy.JPG 200px-Słodki Burpy.png 200px-Infernus2.JPG 200px-Infer.....JPG 200px-Burpy zombie fernus.JPG 200px-Burpy przez blakkiem.png|Grrrrr 200px-Burpy koło blastera.JPG 200px-Burpy,Mydłek i Bamger śmieją się.png 200px-Eli i przybity burpy dowódca.JPG 200px-Burpy kpi z Shockwire 'a.JPG 200px-Burpy i sztuczek po pizzy.JPG Burpy w protoformie.PNG Posmutniały Burpy.PNG Burpy i jego właściciel.PNG Burpy z błękitnym ogniem.PNG Eli oraz Burpy.PNG Pokonany Burpy 2.PNG Burpy atakuje Goona.PNG Burpy w tunelu 2.PNG Burpy spogląda na resztę gangu.PNG Walka Burpy`ego i Darkurnusa.PNG Medyk i Burpy 2.PNG Burpy leci w ghula Medyka.PNG Burpy przemienia się w mega Morfa.PNG Burpy w tunelu2.PNG Eli pokazuje Burpy`ego.PNG|Tak slodkie,ze az obrzydliwe. Burpy w Blasterze Eli`a.PNG Burpy goni Armashelta.PNG Burpy po przemianie.PNG Mega Burpy.PNG Burpy w blasterze właściciela.PNG Burpy kontra Darkfurnus.PNG Eli w filmie Slugterra Return of the Elementals.PNG Niepewny Eli.PNG Eli w filmie.PNG Eli Shane trzyma blaster.PNG PrzerażonyEli widząc postać.PNG Zderzak Eli`a w MM.PNG ROTEPress Eli and Junjie.jpg Infurnus oraz Eli.PNG Infurnus Eli`a leci.PNG Eli Shane 3.PNG EliAndTrixieSignature.png Eli spogląda na Goon Doca.PNG Ocalony Medyk Eli`a.PNG Smutny Eli.PNG EliMegaMorfBlaster.png Eli+burpy.png|Slodziaki! BurpyMMSignature.png Rozłoszczony Infurnus na ramieniu Trixie.PNG Wystraszony Infurnus.PNG Infurnus 2.PNG Mega morf Infurnusa.PNG InfurnusSignature.png Infurnus2.PNG O mnie Mam na imie Andrea.Mam 12 lat,chodze do 6 klasy szkoly postawowej.Jak wiekszosc lubie zwierzeta.Jestem tajemnicza,co sprawia,ze mam malo przyjaciol,ale dobrze mi z tym.Jestem podatna na instynk,ktory jest silny,nawet bardzo...Czesto gdy zamykam oczy u siebie budze sie gdie indziej,ale tak jest,gdy jest sie dzieckiem nocy. Jak wygladam Jestem wyskoko szatynka,moje wlosy czesto sa splecione w kitke.Moje oczy sa kolory zlotego(nie wiem jakim cudem).Chlopcy uwazaja,ze jestem atrakcyjna(WTF?!). Stan konta 70 sztuk zlota Wyposarzenie Blaster-'''Defender Slipstream XVL-Tylko niebieski z plomieniami(pomaranczowymi). ''Mech''-'L-K-E-Tylko czarny z uleprzeniami. '''Akcelerator'-Zrobilam z Mattem. Plecak na sluzaki-Jest koloru niemieskiego z pomaranczowymi plomieniami. Sluzaki -'Plomien'(Infurnus)-Jest mi bratem w trudnych chwilach. MM -'Iskier'(Flaringo)-Lubie z nim i Piorunem robic zarty. -'Bombastic'(Skalowiec)-Lubi bawic sie z Mint'em. -'Mint'(Fandango)-Lubi sie bawic z Bombastic'iem. -'Plujek'(AquaBeek)-Nie ma dnia by kogos nie oplul. MM -'Grzmot'(Zderzak)-Jak przygrzmoci to strach sie bac. MM -'Zgruwus'(Armashelt)-Czesto sie popisuje. MM -'Piorun'(Tazerling)-Lubie z nim i Iskrem robic zarty. MM -'Kosiaz'(Zebacz)-Przetnie wszystko. MM -'Straszek'(Strachoduch)-Wspaniale straszy mojego kuzyna. -'Tornado'(Tormato)-Jest slodki kiedy spi. MM -'Icee'(Zamrazacz)-Swietnie mu wychodzi zjezdzalnia. MM -'Granacio'(Granatnik)-Po jego wybuchu ze 100 m dzwoni mi w uszach. -'Lawa'(Lawosluz)-Jest milusi. -'Spalacz'(Wytapiacz)-Raz spalil mi buty. -'Junior'(Blastipede)-Zawsze mnie rozsmieszal. -'X'(Antypradniak)-Lubi tanczyc. -'Swietlik'(Fosforzak)-Swieci najjasniej ze wszystkich fosforzakow. -'White'(Sonic)-Slodziak. -'Black'(Negashade)-Tez slodziak. -'Newe'(Diggrix)-Kupilam u musia. -'Piasek'(Sand Angler)-Pokusil sie na jagody. -'Tygrys'(Makobreaker)-Matt mi pomogl go zlapac. -'Bandito'(Hoverbug)-Lobuz. Historia Kiedy mialam 5 lat ojciec odszedl,matka zamknela sie w sobie.W wieku 8 lat stracilam ja w wypadku,ktory trudno opisac zwyklym...Majac 11 lat odkryla,ze to we mnie jest...Dla niektorych to przeklenstwo,dla mnie to dar.Zeszlam do Slugterry pol roku po odkryciu tajemnicy...Paznalam tam wielu ludzi,milych i pomocnych. Ja w Slugterrze Mam na imie Wolw, mam 18 lat i mieszkam w Lesie(dawniej na powieszchni).Jestem wilkolakiem.Jestem wysoka i szczupla szatynka o zlotych oczach.Zeszlam do Slugterry majac 11 lat.Szukam tam siebie samej. Charakter Jestem skryta i tajemnicz,moja rodzina tego nie pojmuje,ale mi to pasuje.Trzymam sie na uboczu,ale to jest dla mnie mile,tak pobyc w samotnosci. Jako wilkolak Jestem czarnym wilkolakiem,ktory ma oczy czerwone w zlosci,a zlote w spokoju.W swietle moja siersc lsni niczym krysztal.Mam na niej blekitne znamiona,blisko zlej energi rozblyskaja.thumb|Ja po przemianie.